The Trouble with Veelas
by phoenixluv
Summary: Draco selects Harry as his mate.Only Harry is nothing like the mask that he portrays normally.Add some Lucius in the mix. Sarcastic Harry. AU where his brother is mistaken BWL.Main HPDM, some HPLM.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing. If I did, I would be a multimillionaire (which I'm not _yet_).

**The Trouble with Veelas**

**Prologue **

Harry was looking straight into the eyes of Albus Dumbledore. If there was anything in thus world he wouldn't have thought possible for the old man to do to him he had a moment to decide that this had never crossed his mind. Never before the wizard had taken his feelings into consideration before deciding his guilt or innocence or given him an impression that his feelings had a chance to play a role in his own life. It took his mind to profess that he should have seen this coming long before things have come to this head. After all, unhappy endings was his Life's only way to bestow experience upon him. So, from the fucking goodness of her black heart and crazed eyes, one she must have won after a late night bar brawl with the nuisance he called his Fate, she had bestowed upon him the curse of being a mate to a Veela. Guess what was the icing on the cake; his mate was none other than Malfoy, the uber prat that had sworn upon his life to make himself a pain where the sun deigned himself not to shine.

That Harry resented half the people in this room was a fact that could be only outshone with the other fact that the other halves have never abandoned him on the doorstep of his magic hating relatives where he had grown up in the sheer ignorance of a life that was his birthright as a wizard. As he had grown up in the muggle neighborhood, he had accepted that he deserved nothing that had been given to him, even though they had been tossed his way when they failed to function at all for the owner.

His cousin had been the only one who, despite low brainpower had utilized his impressive bulk and a fearsome gang to shield the beautiful emerald-eyed boy from the other twitching bullies and fledging pedophiles who eyed him. He had also made sure that Harry gave the impression that he completed his assigned chores completely by himself and survived on the food that would have starved a cat. There was a reason Dudley had demanded a fridge for himself as soon as he had been able to throw tantrums and then insisted that he needed Harry to stay in his bedroom to help him cook late night snacks and do his homework. In all Harry had suffered a less traumatic life than his guardians did intend. It had given him respect for bullies when they were on your side. It had also taught him how to avoid being a target of their ilk too. The skill had served him enough to survive the severe madness that was Hogwarts for the last five years under the tender mercies of his parents who both taught here.

Harry's innards coiled with shivering disgust as he surveyed the bleached albino sitting in a chair next to him, giving him a tremulous expression, his body poised to recoil with the faintest hint of Harry refusing the bond. It was perhaps well expected. For a moment all the times, the blonde-haired person that had made his life hell here, flashed through his mind as he savored his complete power over the life of his nemesis. Then he mentally shook himself in disgust. For Merlin, he was acting as if he was four and not 16 obsessing over his complete authority over new toy, something of which he had a very limited experience. Dudley had let him play with all his toys but they were not truly his. Once or twice every year Dudley had sneaked him gifts, he had bought from his pocket money when his own parents had all but forgotten him. He was acting, as he would have thought Malfoy would behave if their positions were reversed, for landing himself the reserved but beautiful twin brother of the boy who lived, Alex Sirius Potter; perhaps because he had tormented the younger boy through the last five years he had been at Hogwarts.

His father, James Potter did not seem that he had been pleased at all with the news and his mother was dutifully ignoring the eyes of everybody present. The rumors that her younger son preferred his own sex were proven true beyond a shadow of doubt, in the very worst way possible for them. It was social suicide for them that their younger son would be bound to the scion of such a dark family. Yes the Malfoys were respected and influential, but the elite society could be very cruel in their whispered comments, a torrent of those would surely be unleashed the moment the news of the magical mates escaped from the headmaster's office. Lily wished nothing more than to take the bond, cast it into the very abyss from which nothing ever sprang back, then lay her head down on a pillow, and wish that all this had been a very bad dream. From Lucius Malfoy's pinched face and Narcissa Malfoy's grief stricken expression, it was clear that the Malfoys fully expected a denial to their request for bonding and have started preparations for the imminent death of their only child and heir.

Harry cleared his throat and spoke clearly," I Harry James Potter accept you as my Veela mate, Draco Lucius Malfoy."

The incredulous expression that he saw on his mate's face was in severe competition with the silence that lay pregnant with the disbelief of the happenstance that Harry had accepted the bond.

'Oh well three…….. two …… one.' He counted in his mind.

Then all hell broke loose.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing. If I did, I would be a multimillionaire (which I'm not _yet_).

I frankly despise the usual veela stories as they give basically no choice to the chosen. This is a story with a twist.

**The Trouble with Veelas**

Chapter 1

Harry was reading a book on the species and the rituals of the Veela. After all he had accepted a formal bond with one of them. He barely skimmed the first few chapters; then he found what he was looking for; the copulation that formally sealed the bonds. There were certain steps that Veelas were supposed to follow so that their chosen mate is comfortable enough to let them effectively consummate the bonding. Harry sighed. For all his supposed bravado in the face of his good for nothing parents who had finally found a reason to formally disown him he was scared, just a tiny teensy bit.

He had hated his parents ever since he had found out from his aunt's mouth at the tender age of five, that it was his parents who have dumped him on their door because he was the runt of the family, a freak who would never amount to anything. The feelings of worthlessness and grief had devoured his tiny broken heart. That was the day Dudley had found him slumped over in the bathroom after he had consumed too many unknown medicines. Thankfully, Vernon was away for a conference and his aunt had managed to nurse him back to health, as much was possible for his exhausted body before he was subjected to his uncle's wrath. Dudley had taken him under his wing then, keeping his faith alive that someone cared enough for him to live. When Dudley had bought him his first ever real gift, a battery operated car he had vowed that his cousin was the only one worthy of being his family, muggle heritage be damned.

Harry smiled as he finished his latest letter to his cousin describing the latest fiasco to plague his life. Sometimes, he thought that the gods must be really out to get him even though he had taken care of the silly little dark lord that had tipped their perfect little fucked up world into dark ages. So, they had to resort to announce his birth as a savior in a petty bar where enough death fuckers loomed around to actually set their little pronouncement in motion. After he had dealt the killing blow to the wanker the otherworldly fuckers must have been drunk out of their minds with the successful coup, enough not to let him have any glory at all. He was passed over for his other twin who was foolish enough to manage bashing his head on the side of the cot and the idiots have proclaimed him the boy who lived. Yes, he had remembered pretty well because Peter Pettigrew had managed a feat few had managed before. He had come back from the hiding to kill Alex Potter to get revenge for killing his master which saw the school playing host to dementors for a couple of weeks before Peter was captured and sent to Azkaban. One encounter with a dementor on the train in his third year, was enough to rile up his memory and let him know the correct events of that night. His parents were grievously injured before Voldemort had burst in the nursery and before Harry chucked him in the fiery pits of well-deserved hell, not that that had taught his parents not to listen to the senile old man.

His life had improved after the revelation. Dudley had taught him to fight dirty and kick the weak points of his enemies after all. So, after being sullen and underachiever in the face of his Alex obsessed parents for two years he had bucked up and showed himself a true Ravenclaw. He was supposed to be smart anyways. The last three years he had blissfully tuned out his parents who no longer even recognized whether he was their child or some unwanted cousin, not that he spent his holidays with them. He had gone to the Dursleys every single holiday. Dudley was ecstatic at all the sweets he had gotten for him from Honeydukes and the jokes from the Zonkos. Even Vernon had thawed after watching his son happily pig out on wizarding chocolate and sweets that came with charms that guaranteed weight control and prevented teeth rot. Aunt petunia was his mother's sister after all, so she had remained the same vengeful harpy she always was. As long as Dudley was there to hide him and Vernon to turn a blind eye to the boy's mischief he could skirt around his aunt rather than go to his parents.

At the age of fourteen, he had discovered that he was gay, when he was dragged to the Quidditch World Cup along with Dursleys (Lily had invited her sister to show off her wizarding world and Dudley had cowed his parents in submission with a huge tantrum) and he had laid eyes upon tall dark and brooding Victor Krum. It did not help that the said man/teenager had come to Hogwarts later that year. Nevertheless, Krum had fallen for the snotty know it all friend of his brother and his poor heart had been broke once again.

Now, he was sitting in his new suite in the Malfoy manor. As he had been disowned after his choice despite the headmasters pleas on his behalf, something along the line of not wanting to cause a student's death, he had promptly bonded to Draco Malfoy became Harry Malfoy. After all this was what he had always wanted. The mates of Veela were exempt from all familial contracts due to Veela laws and they had the right to choose. He had effectively wormed out his way from being sold in a marriage to some haughty pureblood girl to further his family's cause. Malfoy was yet another brand of snootiness. Nevertheless, he was a Veela who were supposed to care for their mates and he was satisfied. There was no point to care about being in love when one's heart had been broken enough times.

###############

Lucius Malfoy was a patient man who had gone through the ups and downs of the life with equal disdain and a sneer on his lips. He was also a father who on his son's sixteenth birthday had seen the manifestation of an inheritance that had equally reviled and exhilarated him. Veela had bred in both Malfoy and Black family in the times of their ancestors and the genes manifested now and then. Draco his only child had gone through it and discovered his mate to be the younger Potter scion, one he may surpass in wealth but given the fame of the family, could never hope to touch.

It was with a despairing heart he had asked the chief of the Wizengamot to set up a meeting with the Potters. He was prepared to negotiate an embarrassing contract in order to keep his son alive in case Potters could be prevailed upon to let their son accept the bonding. He was pleasantly surprised.

##############

**Earlier that day.**

Harry cleared his throat and spoke clearly," I Harry James Potter accept you as my Veela mate, Draco Lucius Malfoy." Magic was simple enough to accept it as the oath of bonding and Draco accepted the bond in similar words.

The incredulous expression that he saw on his son and wife's face was in severe competition with the silence that lay pregnant with the disbelief of the happenstance that Harry had accepted the bond. The light that had surrounded the two boys was proof enough to jolt his sluggish brain into realizing one that his son was going to be living after being bonded and two that he had to deal with extremely angry Potters. Well, he was definitely up to a fight.

'One two three.'

"_Caedo_." Horrified at the death curse, Draco had raised a shield quickly around his mate. He yelped as he received a sharp jolt when the curse collided with the shield. The next minute Narcissa and Lucius had sprung in front of the bonded pair and wielded their wands dueling fiercely with the Potter couple. Alex Potter was gazing dumbstruck, at the scene standing beside Dumbledore.

"ENOUGH!" at the raised voce and a bang Dumbledore stopped the madness.

Narcissa and Lucius lowered their wands but refused to move. James and Lily were panting harshly glaring hatefully at them. He lowered his wand and spat,"You are no son of mine, Harry James Potter, consider yourself disowned."

Dumbledore blinked, "Surely, James you don't disown your son who doesn't want to deny his mate. A Veela who is denied dies quickly."

"No, he doesn't Dumbledore. He disowns a son who is bonded into a dark family and bought shame on our family," Lily remarked hatefully, "and I fully support his judgment." With that, the Potters marched out of Dumbledore's office leaving the rest of them.

Dumbledore sat down heavily in his chair. Lucius looked at the disowned boy, who was gripping the hand of his son, holding back tears. He forced a smile on his face and touched him on his shoulder. The boy looked up. "You may not be a Potter anymore but you are a Malfoy and a Malfoy is better than anyone in the wizarding Britain. Welcome to the family son, you are now Harry James Malfoy." They had gone to the ministry quickly, registered the bonding and bought the new couple to their ancestral house. He had not seen the boy since.

##############

**Night at Malfoy manor** (Harry)

He had been hurt too many times in his life to care about wounds anyone anymore whether they were verbal or physical. He was tough. Yet after he was shown to his rooms, he had burned and cried as he felt the Potter family magic leaving him and Malfoy magic filling the void inside and he was soon lost to the world of pain. He twisted and turned while the magic hummed and pricked beneath his skin. He felt as if his whole body was threaded apart and then sewn together to make him into a new being. Someone was holding him, moving above him, beside him, inside him and he realized he was screaming. His throat was raw when he came screaming. His eyes were blinking in pain while he struggled to make out the scene before him. He was naked and laying in a soft cocoon made from feathers no wings; wings attached to his mate who was softly crooning to him. The feathery touch soothed his skin. A glass of water was pressed to his parched lips and he drank thirstily. Soothed, he fell back asleep.

When he woke up next, the sun was peeking through the windows. He was laying in Draco's arms in his rooms who was fast asleep beside him. He felt better now. After reading the books, he had known what had happened last night but he was glad that all of it was over. He delicately extracted himself and went to the bathroom. There, his refection showed him the changes. It seemed that his submissiveness in the Veela bond had made his features more refined; his bone structure had become delicate, his face had become angular, his skin fairer, his hair had become dark, hanging down in ringlets just below his, shoulders and he now had violet eyes with no need to wear glasses. If he had been vain he would fallen in love with himself; growing up with Dursleys had taken care of that particular problem. Just another weird day in his life then. He smiled.

#############

Lucius was up early like any other day. His wife was sitting down for breakfast while he peeked at the paper when her gasp alerted him to something that was not normal. Following her stunned gaze he found _his_ mouth go dry. There standing in his son's clothes was the boy they had bought home last night; only he looked nothing like the boy he had seen yesterday. Standing at the doors of the breakfast room shyly, was a vision.

"Oh dear!" Draco had made for himself a fine catch. The Veela magic mixed with Malfoy's had transformed the boy into someone many would _kill for_. Clearing his throat, he gestured the boy to seat himself by his side. Harry took the chair next to him. Lucius smirked and took one of his hands brushing a soft kiss. The boy blushed and raised his questioning eyes to his. "If Draco ever displeases you come to me and I shall set him straight." He winked. Harry looked at his mother in law who was sputtering in mock outrage while trying to hide her laughter.

"Father! Stop flirting with my husband," a drawl remarked from the door.

Harry rolled his eyes at his husband and gave Lucius a small peck straight on the lips. A crash sounded behind him. Harry turned back and surveyed the fuming Veela whose wings were full out, upped an eyebrow and drawled. "I was just greeting your father, Draco."

Lucius stood up quickly unfurling his own wings and moving beside Harry while signaling Narcissa to retreat to another room. It would not do if Draco lost control and hurt his husband. He as the older Veela had to ensure that. Draco snarled obliviously seeing him as a challenge to his mate. Lucius snarled back more fiercely fully intending to cow his wayward son. Harry peeked at his husband from behind Lucius and Draco launched himself forward. Lucius ran forward, caught his son in middle of the jump, and tossed him on the floor, quickly pressing on his shoulder blades to keep him down. After a few minutes of struggle, his son submitted. Lucius sighed. Why does his son have to make this difficult?

"Go back to our rooms Draco and you will stay there for the weekend." Draco gave a half glance behind him and left. Lucius turned and took in the visibly trembling boy who was sitting at the table. His wings disappeared.

He picked Harry up and carried him to his own suite. He hunted down one of the vintages and poured a glass for each of them. Harry gulped down the liquid shakily but he soon relaxed. Only then, he began to realize that Lucius had bought him into his own rooms. Remembering last night, his instinctual reaction was to flinch away but Lucius held him fast.

"Shh!" He soothed and slowly began to croon. Harry slowly began to relax. "I know that last night was difficult for you and his temper this morning didn't help. He was always a possessive child and becoming a Veela had enhanced that. Still, he cannot defy me, as I am both his patriarch and an older Veela of his house. If he ever tries to hurt you, you are coming to me. I allowed last night because it was necessary, but nothing more unless you allow it."

He looked Harry in the eye seriously, "Harry, a submissive holds all the power in the relationship. He or she says yes or no, when and where. It is the dominant's job to make sure his partner is well cared for and happy. Do you understand?"

"Yes, thank you." Harry sighed. He had chosen this fate and he had to live with it. He was surprised when Lucius kissed his neck. He let out a pleased hiss.

Lucius began to trail kisses all over his neck and shoulders. Harry grabbed the long blond hair and dragged him up for a searing kiss. Lucius dragged himself back with effort and caught his eyes," Say no to me, Harry."

Harry touched his face and whispered, "I don't remember much of last night except a lot of pain. Yes, Lucius. Make sure this time I remember." Lucius growled softly and attacked.

##########

It was twilight, when he woke up. His body was pleasantly sore this time unlike the morning when he was stiff and aching. Lucius was humming softly and running soothing circles on his back. Harry snuggled in smiling.

"You are sixteen this year." Harry nodded. Do you wish to stay home school or go to Hogwarts?" At Harry's confused glance, Lucius smirked. "I think you can threaten Draco with that to keep him in line till the start of the school." Harry grinned.

"Lucius."

"Hmmm."

"Narcissa isn't your mate is she?"

Lucius sighed. "She was murdered soon after we had bonded. Her name was Roxanne Bones. It was wartime. Her family was predominantly light and when they found out that, she was my mate she was killed to ensure my death. My father and Severus saved my life. They gave me a potion to confuse my Veela senses temporarily and got me married to Narcissa who was quickly impregnated. Once my child came into picture the Veela in me learned to live for the baby. It is one of the reasons; I love Draco so much and adore Narcissa. She was one of my best friends but she loved another. Our marriage was contracted soon after we were born and we compromised. She still spends the majority of her time with him albeit discreetly."

"Would Draco suffer because of what we did." He hesitantly asked.

Lucius tightened his arms around Harry and whispered softly. "He challenged me. If he was in a Veela society and he had lost a fight for you, to me, you become mine and he loses his right to you, but he would not suffer. However, being in the same family allows me to release you should you wish. He would be all right anyways. Veela usually go into depression if their bonded died or lost after consummation but friends take care of them and help them back into society. They are suicidal only before bonding. Knowing him, he would sulk for a few days then spend obscene amounts of money and annoy us. That is quite normal for him. If he wants you badly he would woo you back. It will always be your choice to make."

Harry laughed softly. "Thank you. The books don't cover that much detail."

"Most of these things aren't spoken about unless with another Veela or their bonded. Our society is quite secretive and rightly, because others may try to sabotage our customs if they knew."

"I am hungry; we skipped lunch."

"Here or outside. "

"Gardens?"

"All right."

###########

An hour later, they were having dinner in the front garden. The elves had cooked up a feast and Harry enjoyed it immensely. He was finishing up dessert when one elf, Tippy, announced a visitor. The man who came was lanky with strong features, Black hair, sparkling blue eyes and laugh lines. Harry was out of his seat like a shot and hanging from the man's neck in next moment.

Lucius sipped water calmly finishing up as he eyed his visitor, Sirius Black.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing. If I did, I would be a multimillionaire (which I'm not _yet_).

I frankly despise the usual veela stories as they give basically no choice to the chosen. This is a story with a twist.

**The Trouble with Veelas**

I received many indignant reviews about Lucius stealing Draco's mate. LOLs! Cool down people. Someone had to teach him how to run his life. Draco is initially a spoilt brat who had tormented Harry for five years. One bond in not going to change his inherent nature suddenly, though a bit of thawing is in order. Draco has to sweat it. Harry has a lot of bite due to his lonesome childhood and Lucius his needed a bit to soften him up to be happy in his new life. This chapter is perhaps last before I seriously pursue HP/DM so I thought Lucius was due for on highly sexual encounter. For my Draco fans he would buck up.

**Chapter 3**

Sirius Black, his wife's cousin and he were never very good friends. They were merely polite whenever they acquired simultaneous misfortune to suffer each other's company. Now, it seemed that he should to learn to get along with the current head of the Black family. Walburga, the previous lady Black may have tried to strike her firstborn off the inheritance; her choice rendered redundant when the Dark Lord murdered her dear Regulus, the younger son of the family. She died of a broken heart, leaving Sirius everything in the Black family by the simple virtue of the sole surviving male heir. After the fall of Voldemort, the Black family prospered mainly because Sirius Black was once close friend of the Potters. The friendship was terminated soon after the triumph of the Boy-Who-Lived, an arrogant sniveling brat if he ever saw one and he has seen plenty in his life. Still, he sat up straight with a puzzled expression, curious as why Harry was so open with Lord Black, considering he was hanging onto his neck. The embrace suggested that they were quite familiar with each other, though not in a lover's way. He was damned sure that Harry was a virgin before Draco. Veela were adept in sniffing that much about their mates.

Lucius's lips curled as he saw Harry holding fast to the man for several minutes before releasing him. The man was laughing at the teenager who seemed determined to hug him to death. He put down the fork and rose graciously, smiling, "Sirius Black as I live and breathe, never dreamed of you to show up here at my house."

Sirius gave Harry a fairly decent impression of a vicious predator as his eyes flashed dangerously as he began to lightly run his fingers through the young man's hair. "I heard what that idiot that you called your father did. Good riddance, I say. You look quite handsome without his family magic's polluting you. Now, I can properly claim you as my son, something he had long denied me."

Harry blushed and hid his face in Sirius's chest. "I look handsome?" Harry looked up bashfully from under his eyelashes.

"Indeed you do. Don't let anybody tell you otherwise." Sirius exclaimed while he ran a soothing hand down his godson back. Then he turned his attention to Lucius and said," If your brat ever hurts my godson, I would kill you and him ending the Malfoy line."

"Sirius." Harry whined, his head buried in Sirius's chest. Lucius nodded in quiet acceptance. His question about their relationship satisfied. So, this was Harry's godfather. He never knowingly paid attention to the gossip pertaining to the man except in business dealings. Now, seemed a good time to start a closer relationship.

"Love you too kiddo. Now show me where is that Veela of yours hiding, so I can properly give him the 'if you hurt Harry, I would rip your nuts off speech'."

Harry laughed. He called Tippy and sent her to retrieve his bonded. Draco made his appearance soon after and behaved perfectly graciously while throwing glances in Harry's direction. Sirius raised his eyebrows at the behavior but said nothing. The dessert went on smoothly.

After coffee, the two older wizards retired to Lucius's study. Draco eyed his husband. Despite knowing that Sirius was Harry's godfather, he felt a touch of irrational jealously whenever he casually touched Harry. He knew his inner Veela was satisfied after last night' mating but he has yet to tame his nature. He knew his pride led to the debacle of this morning. Despite, knowing all the rules he foolishly fought and lost his mate when he knew his father was stronger than he was. Still, it was small comfort that his father only done that to shield his mate from his anger. Well, he was more wily, cunning and manipulative. He was going to woo his mate right back where he belonged, in his arms.

##############

The sun was rising. Harry was riding alone through the grounds. The early morning run gave him a rush that he loved. He wasn't allowed to ride anything at Potter manor when he was forced into visiting. His tunnel visional parents never bothered to even look where he was if he ever visited, courtesy of some delegates or sponsors that loved to see the whole family for functions once Harry started attending Hogwarts and his parents became hard pressed to conceal his existence.

Life was good. As the first week passed at the Malfoy manor, he fell into a sort of routine. He would ride in the morning, then have breakfast with the family, hunt down a book in the library, take lunch, read again until evening tea, take tea with whoever was present/ invited for the day, play chess with Lucius and relax after dinner. Lucius eased his mind and kept Draco from approaching him in any threatening manner. Harry kept himself tempered whenever he was in the company of the two wizards.

Nights were an altogether different matter. He was besieged by the nightmares every night. He saw himself held by dementors, he encountered on the train in his third year…….his aunt cruelly shouting at him that he was a freak shunned by his own kind……….. his father screaming at him to stop stealing Alex's glory when he flown spectacularly in his first flying class which led to his ban on playing Quidditch at all at Hogwarts………….. Snape sneering at him comparing him to his oaf of the brother…………. locked in a broom closet for an entire night by Draco and his friends while he picked the lock in the dark……..next morning getting out and finding no one cared enough to discover he was missing…………. a terrible sense of helplessness and isolation surrounding him.

After waking up fourth night in the row screaming, he padded to Lucius's rooms and crawled in his bed. Lucius silently held him through his nightmares never asking any questions. For all his bravado on the outside, he was just a sacred teenager on the inside filled with bitterness towards the world that abandoned him. During the days that followed, Harry calmed down considerably in his presence and turned into a rather affectionate companion; something to do with Lucius 's tendency to caress and sooth him frequently. Harry became fond of his companion and Lucius began to enjoy having someone to sleep with him.

############

Draco took to shadowing Harry in the library often, basking in his presence and asking for nothing else. It was a difficult for him to tame his nature and show proper deference to his bonded. Somehow, he was yet to slip up spectacularly since that first day. It was a pleasant experience when the two sat silently reading beside each other. Harry even began to feel more comfortable with his husband spending time beside him and not insulting him as was usual at Hogwarts. Draco wore down Harry's resistance by the end of the week and managed to bully him into spending time with himself after dinner sometimes. Harry was still skitterish around him though. He was unable to curb the jealously that flared up whenever he saw Harry come out of Lucius's room in the mornings looking peacefully delectable; his Veela senses immediately going into overdrive at the fact that his mate was spending his time away from him with another dominant Veela. It led to Harry feeling a healthy sense of wariness around Draco. Draco was tired of it.

###########

Lucius arrived in the manor after a long day. "I have word from your godfather." Lucius said as he moved gracefully into the library to find Harry deeply engrossed into one of the many books once again, Draco sitting beside him. At a signal from his father however, he left quietly shutting the door behind him. "Apparently, he intends to adopt you officially and acknowledge you as his heir. Since, we never negotiated a contract for you with your family; I now would have to negotiate one with him."

Harry tilted his head and murmured. "Is it necessary?" Lucius merely shrugged as he passed over a glass of Firewhiskey from the cabinet he stored in the library. His eyes slid appreciatively over Lucius's firm body, allowing his approval at the choice of robes to show in his expression. He thought about his sexual gratification. Never being in any kind of intimate relationship before, his desires were non-existent. His nightmares were waning. He has begun to enjoy the caresses Lucius bestowed upon him during nights leaving him with an insatiable itch inside his body.

Lucius smirked. Draco was so far unsuccessful in his mate's pursuit. It seemed that another lesson in urgency and deference was due. He no doubt that Draco would eventually win his mate back; Veelas naturally went after a mate, shortly after their ascension, fated or not. He just needed to speed up the process so that his son's pride was cowed by his need for his mate or a clean break; he was definitely rooting for the first. He was actually divided over several plans of action that had sprung to mind, but knew he really ought to let Harry decide in the disposition of his erstwhile suitor. He thought a bit of jealously might do his son some good after all. He flicked his gaze fully on Harry's body as he settled in an armchair across him. "I assume so. Black said that he would explain when he visits next."

"I would ask you if you minded this new … development … but I honestly don't care if you do. He had taken care of me in the magical world just as my cousin cared for me in the muggle one. He was the sole reason I had 'Potter' attached to my name until yesterday. He threatened my dad to make me his heir if my father ever officially disowned me. They fell out of friendship years back and now loath each other. Sirius always took care of me despite my ex-parents insistence otherwise."

Harry smiled lightly as he put the book down properly and then swirled his drink around in the glass. "I'll just be so glad to have Sirius here, to visit me as often as he liked. Just to be near me. Protect me." Harry looked down into the amber liquid.

"You're very special Harry and he is your godfather. He needs to see for himself that you are being taken care of. Draco and I both shall understand and respect that you are an individual with your own needs. Sirius might nudge him a bit in your direction. He would grow to love you." He gave a short laugh at Harry's dejected sigh and his next words came out less husky. "And I don't mean just because of your acquired Veela charms. You're just…special."

"He is so immature." Harry gulped the decadent liquor, moved his glass from his smirking, wet lips and licked them slowly.

Lucius smirked back and extending one hand in invitation towards Harry from his chair. Harry hesitated for a minute, then gave in, glided out of his chair and approached the older wizard. "He would grow to love you…." He frowned thoughtfully, pulling Harry onto his lap, forcing his robes open in the front and began stroking the younger man's silky skin. Harry arched, squirmed around until he straddled Lucius in the chair, legs astride his waist and settled comfortably.

Harry gave him a wide-eyed look, his face flushed. "You were always so cold in public. Here you seem so different. Is this a part of being a Malfoy?"

Lucius grinned satirically, cupping his face in his hands. "You're beautiful. You want me. How can I be cold when I want you, even if I am granted this privilege just for a single night or many? You shall always choose. Never forget that. As for being a Malfoy, yes, we do maintain public face. Strong, imperious and cool." He put his hands on Harry's hips under the open robes and stroked gently over the tan skin, tightening his grip as Harry bent down slightly and bit him on the neck. "Gorgeous." His hands caressed upwards along his thigh, under his robes making Harry shiver and he bit his lip to stop an almost croon. Harry responded by leaning forward to capture his mouth in a hungry kiss. "You're on my lap.…" The croon reverberated out of him as the hand skimmed over his sensitive spots.

"We should move." Harry retorted, his tone breathy and ever so slightly mischievous.

"It merely reaffirms my earlier point." Lucius shrugged lightly. "Really where?" he murmured, then swept his hands up Harry's back so he could glide his fingers over either side of the young man's spine in a deliberate and delicate way. Harry gasped in a breath, pressed up against him, burying his face in Lucius's neck. Harry brought up his hands to loosely encircle Lucius's waist and sat there simply luxuriating in the feel of the warm lithe body snuggled up against him. He hardly noticed when Lucius carried him out softly padding to his suite and lay him down in his bed. His hands flicked open the clasp on his robes and pushed it open.

"I didn't mind at all when you made me melt inside and lose control that day. I rather enjoyed that, actually." His words tapered off into a moan as lips kissed down on his own lightly; he kissed back fervently, coaxing Lucius to lean with him and before he thought about it, his mouth opened submissively to give admission. They melted within each other as their bodies intertwined together.

Lucius bit his lips, drawing a bit of blood. A salt coppery taste filled him as he licked the blood clean. Harry groaned. The kiss was heavy, passionate and opened-mouthed and left him panting for breath when Lucius pulled away. He pressed another long, deep kiss to Harry's mouth before nipping down his neck, working his way down, pausing to spend quite a bit of time teasing Harry's nipples with his teeth, tongue and fingers, turning his torso into a canvas of teeth marks and love bites. They started kissing again hungrily. He pulled back, panting heavily and head tilted back over the chair as the Lucius started to work on his neck. His eyesight blurred in pleasure. He gasped, he squinted with a soft mewl and that was when Lucius braced himself and began moving in earnest, setting up a smooth, steady rhythm he knew he could keep control of for a decent length of time.

############

Draco's eyes turned to slits and his nostrils flared. There was an unmistakable scent of sex in the air. It hung heavily around his father's suite. He knew Harry had spent the night with Lucius. The very thought gave him shivers as rivulets of anger broke over his skin. He might be younger but he was perfectly capable of keeping his mate to himself. He needed to fight for his mate and show him he was worthy; _he needed to train._

So another chapter goes.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing. If I did, I would be a multimillionaire (which I'm not _yet_).

**The Aftermath**

**One year before the bonding**

James Potter had been called many things over the years; obnoxious, proud, blood traitor, fame hungry Father of the Boy-Who-Lived, and a plethora of other unflattering things, during his 39 years spent in the wizarding world. He used to froth at the mouth, at all the undignified remarks about himself and his family, but with time he learned to plaster on a fake smile and ignore the lowlifes. After all, he was a respected Hogwarts instructor; he had the ear of the Minister and Albus Dumbledore's support. Whatever his detractors could accuse him of, could not ever be proven, because he had always guarded his family life with extreme obsession. His manor was virtually unassailable to anybody he deemed not to allow on his property.

His life's bane however, was his own flesh and blood. His younger son, whom he had often overlooked, became a teenage heartbreaker overnight, shortly after his fourteenth birthday, receiving far saner and fancier marriage proposals than his brother Alex, the Boy-Who-Lived.

Alex, in contrast, is nearly everyday inundated with, crazed or psychotic or both fan-girls wanting to marry the Boy-Who-Lived, Alex Sirius Potter and not Alex his beloved son. The Headmaster, much as he respects the old man, _had_ wanted both of his boys to grow up muggle, but James and Lily had protested vehemently, against subjecting the apple of their eyes to that horse faced banshee. In the hindsight, he thinks perhaps, he should have taken the old coot's advice.

James had no such qualms about applying the same advice to his younger son. Merlin, there was a reason why purebloods try to raise a single heir. He should have drowned the beautiful but slender brat with luminous emerald eyes, before his first birthday. Even then, the sneaky brat robbed the glory of his healthier and more rambunctious twin, clawing his way in _his_ Lily's heart and then _his_ best friend's heart; Sirius was so smitten with the runt that he specifically asked to become his godfather, shoving _his_ Alex at Lupin.

He will never admit it out aloud, but he hates his younger son for living a normal life; a normal upbringing in a non magic family, where he is even adored by his fat whale of a cousin with a tiny brain. His _magic phobic_ uncle shields him from his harpy of a wife, and a doting Godfather makes up for his parent's neglect in the magical world, in much better way than Lupin does for Alex. On the top of that, he is a Ravenclaw who tops his bloody year. Despite Lily and James's put downs in Flying and Astronomy, the brat obtains straight O's in his exams, courtesy of Flitwick who, insisted on evaluating his exams citing conflict of interest and school policy.

He scowls fiercely. Every bloody teacher in school, even _Snivellus_ admires the bloody brat. It shows in a slight softening of his eyes, when he admonishes the brat in far less acerbic words than normal, never extending the same courtesy to the Boy-Who-Saved-his-bloody-arse. He fumes.

**Three days after the bonding**

Great! He is now, even more reviled than Malfoys, that Veela fucking Dark family. He knew the instant he lost his temper and threw that killing curse at his no good _son_, it might be the straw that broke the camel's back. It has finally given his enemies, a foothold against him. The news of disowning of his younger son because he mated to a Veela and his killing attempt traveled through the school like a wildfire before the day was out.

Pureblood laws may give him cause to duel any creature/ half breeds that encroach upon his progeny, but the term _encroach_ is subject to interpretations by Wizengamot and dueling a courting creature/ part creature is severely frowned upon. For the first time in his life he wished that Lily should have been a pureblood; his sons are not pureblood and thus not sufficiently protected by the laws i.e. under his complete rule. He should have campaigned for equal rules or something for everyone, and then he would have never lost the control of his _son_, even if he wanted to accept that Dark Veela as his mate and then killed that Dark Veela, just for daring to taint his Light family.

He is seething. The Malfoys know these laws a tad too well. The story is now splashed across papers. Add on the top the rumors, of his same disgusting hanger on son being blood adopted by his once best friend Sirius Black, he is hopping mad. How dare they forget that his family had literally laid down their lives fighting for the wizarding world? His toddler son had faced the Dark Lord himself and lived after killing off the most evil wizard in the world. His younger son; Oh! How he loathes that creature loving traitor.

He massages his temples. He needs more damage control. He needs that brat back under his thumb, in order to make his life hell. He knows nothing about Veelas. He nods to himself. He needs to do research. His enemies will pay.

##############


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing. If I did, I would be a multimillionaire (which I'm not _yet_).

I could write excuses, but I don't believe in false pretenses. My muse made an appearance and the chapter flowed.

**The Aftermath: Part 2**

###########

It had rained the night before and the air was sharp with the scent of morning dew mixing with wild herbs. None of that mattered to James Potter who flew circle after circle around the Quidditch pitch. After weeks of searching, he had finally found a ray of hope, a very tiny ray nonetheless, for solving his problems. Veela bonds were considered sacred by the stuffing ministry. Even the most hardened criminals, shied off an enraged Veela in the magical world. The solution was surprisingly simple, for a problem which until then had perplexed him with unknown complications.

James' mouth twisted, as if swallowing something unpleasant. He needed a Veela. Malfoys, that particular Dark family had a lot of enemies. He needed an enemy of the family, someone with sufficient power to challenge and humiliate the Malfoy family for _encroaching_ upon _his_ family taking his son as _submissive_; a _submissive_, a disgrace Lily had called it. His poor Lily's reputation has suffered for producing such a son, a submissive to a _creature_.

He needed to dig more and claim his _son_ back soon.

###########

Lucius contemplated the document in front of him while sitting in a charming parlor in the new Black Manor. His thoughts however, kept slipping away from him and drowning him in memories.

It was rumored that the land the Manor was sitting on, once belonged to Gaunts, in their prime during the thirteenths century. When the original line fell to the incessant madness of Blood Purity and superiority, it had shuttled between masters of both of Light and Dark persuasion, each renovating the place in their own ways. The original Manor was demolished sometime during the sixteenth century and the new house was constructed only in the late eighteenth century. The charming new Manor was replete with beautiful natural flora and fauna. Careful landscaping had provided the last comforting touch. It thrummed with magic, neither Dark nor Light, almost neutral in its nature. Contrary to what James Potter may claim, the Manor almost had a homely feel to it devoid of any and all malevolent presence.

The last owners were the Bones family, a predominantly Light family. After the first blood war with Voldemort, which left a number of Bones family members dead, Amelia Bones had sold off the humungous house to Sirius Black and moved to live with her remaining family in London. Sirius Black had just inherited the title of Lord and Black estates' after the death of his mother; it left him with more money than he could count and a huge disgust for the London Townhouse he was raised in. The new Black Manor was just his way to escape his old family and friends circle and nagging portraits.

Lucius was particularly attached to this house due to his own history with the late generation of this family. When he had set foot in this house earlier in the day, it brought onwards a deluge of memories and grief. His mate (Roxanne Bones) had lived here once and place was simply crawling with her memories. He had visited this Manor during numerous parties in his younger days. Almost every one of the pure-blooded elites was invited to them whether Light or Dark. It was here that he had met _her_. Making allies was always important in their world whether it was time of conflict or not. It was a time when Voldemort was still hiding behind shadows and playing politics rather than making an open bid for power. Lucius was barely fifteen when the invites for his sole attendance for the teenage parties started to flood his parent's mail. The Malfoys were rich and rapidly making inroads into politics. It was almost expected that Lucius would choose somebody from their circle. _She_ was a sight to behold.

He sighed and shook his head, trying to fight through the fog enveloping his brain.

_Her_ name was Roxanne Bones and she was the most beautiful girl in their circle.

##################

Sirius Black was a _marauder_ in his school time. Just because he had a falling out with the other members did not mean that he had lost the art of spying and espionage. He still had a lot of contacts in all department and shady allies. Whatever James was digging in, he hoped he would fall in it, without dragging his Godson down with him. He truly loved his Godson. Harry was one of the only people he truly cared about, despite his numerous flings in both magical and mundane worlds.

He was a born Casanova of his family, a family which was renowned for darker and murkier trait and sinful youth and beauty. The Black family was drenched in centuries of dealing with darker creatures, just as much as any other family of clout, but what made them powerful was their children borne in secrecy after dangerous rituals or liaisons with beings was darker than seen in normal families. The Black family magic ensured that their children looked and behaved as human as any other pureblood. Their magical gifts and traits bred stronger and wilier than many in their generation. _He_ was one of those children too. There was a reason his animagus form was a _Grim_ not a common dog.

His Grandfather, Arcturus knew that Walburga was a poor choice of a bride for his father. He had little choice in the matter though. Her mind warped helplessly around the pureblood ideals, could never accept Sirius for what he was. His years of torment at her hands and his anger at his _normal_ younger brother who was warped much the same way as hers, had finally torn him away from his home and into the knickers of any and all he could seduce. He became a rake, a handsome devil and a shameless but flamboyant playboy all rolled in one that summer. His very survival depended on that.

His Grandfather had understood. He inherited everything that was his due, despite being disinherited by his parents.

'Harry! The son of his heart. The moment he laid his eyes on his Godson, he knew. Harry was one tiny devil who could wrap his very soul around his finger. His heir. Dorea, his rebellious grand-aunt's traits bred true in him, stood out like a beacon. His Grandfather had approved when he had claimed Harry as Godson. He was certainly, going to be in the next generation of Blacks.

He would never let James know. He knew James after all. James had coveted Roxanne Bones once; before Lily had finally agreed to give him time of the day. He strongly suspected that his ex-friend had a hand in her murder, but that's what they were. Suspicions! He could never prove anything. Harry was a half-blood and Arcturus could almost taste the dark power, the tiny newborn could command once cleansed of the muddied lighter aspect of his magic.

It had become Sirius' responsibility to keep Harry safe and free from any idiocy James landed him in. After the dust settled in the aftermath of Voldemort's demise, he was furious to find his Godson gone. It was James who had convinced Lily, to shunt her son off to those despicable Dursleys. It was the straw that finally broke his already fragile friendship with James. Since then, he had fiercely laid claim to his Godson.

It took him and Arcturus years to tear through Dumbledore's manipulations, but the damage was done. His Godson was fragile but tenaciously protected by his whale of a cousin. His silent visits to Dursleys' household could attest to the fact. Arcturus was satisfied knowing that Harry considered him his grandsire and would happily relinquish Potters' name, the moment he was legally allowed to. The old man had died happy. Now, Sirius could finally claim him as his own and he was not going to let this slip. They did not have the luxury of time.

He sighed as he stepped inside the room, thankful for the warmth after walking in from chilly autumn air. He paused, watching Lucius struggling to maintain his composure, silently perusing his earlier ruminations. Lucius stiffened as he sensed his presence and he walked in with measured steps. The emotions so visible seconds before sank smoothly behind a well constructed blank mask. Yet, was something guarded about Lucius' whole body, as tense as it was.

#############

Draco's Veela inheritance was not a weakness as many pureblood Light families thought. It was just an impression given out to the general populace. In reality, Veela were far more resilient than to drop dead just because one of their soul mates rejected them. Yes, Veela could encounter multiple soul mates during their lifetime. Yes, being a magical being they had far adversarial reactions to being rejected. However, a Veela died when it had lost all of its will to survive. Thankfully, Draco was just too stubborn to admit defeat so soon.

An unattached dominant Veela like Lucius on the other hand could bed a multitude of partners and still be as free as a bird. Harry, on the other hand, was not so lucky. He had proven himself to be an affectionate lover, a bit inexperienced considering his very recent foray into the world of pleasure. He had yet to learn a lot about the privileges of bonding with a Veela, their duties and their customs.

Lucius had once hoped to teach these things to his bonded, Roxanne. Alas! Their relationship was discovered prematurely and then she was murdered shortly afterwards; long before he could even think about teaching her and the ensuing depression had consumed him. Lucius had barely survived through the experience, his sanity and soul clinging to whatever tenuous bonds they had managed to establish. Her murder was disguised as a Death Eater's attack, _but he knew._ The Dark Lord ordered some very gruesome things in his prime, but he would never endanger their allegiance at that early in the game. His father had bowed out of any direct service after the incident and had expressly forbidden Lucius to let himself be marked citing his near brush with death. Voldemort reluctantly acquiesced. Lucius still wondered whether it was their gold which saved his family that time.

Draco has borne the separation from Harry quite well until now, probably due to their different circumstances; that and his son were stubborn as a hippogriff. Instead of courting his mate properly, he was falling back on his less than desirable traits. He had attacked his own father for a mere slight, letting his creature control him, which was unforgivable. Harry or Narcissa could have been really hurt, for a mere power display. The end result, circumstances honor bound him, to take his son's mate under his wings, literally or Harry could have been in some serious danger. Circumstances such as this, never escape the confines of the family; the Veela laws strictly prohibited it.

Lucius could see that Sirius was jaded and experienced enough to not begrudge him the necessity of it. He eyed the wizard sitting before him carefully. Despite being a Gryffindor, Sirius had been raised as a Dark Heir. He was well versed in the intricacies of Veela customs and far more tolerant of them than his Light counterparts. They would never trust your lifestyle preferring to revel in superficial gossip, let alone whisper of things that went on during darker rituals of magic where everything was different and in their simplest views perverted. There was mischief hidden in those mocking eyes. Eyes which have mocked his son in jest, as Sirius Black cheerfully threatened his son with bodily harm, if he ever hurt Harry in anyway. There was hidden knowledge in the lidded eyes.

"You know," Lucius whispered.

An artful grace lifted his brow in bemusement. "I could smell him on you the first time…. but I saw he was happy. He is my son in everything, but name. I would never deny him his happiness or _protection_."

Lucius was silent for a moment, slightly stunned. "It happened." He said unusually sincere, arching his neck in acknowledgment of the unspoken warning, his thoughts returning to their plans. According to Black's informants, James was researching Veela laws and other treaties with the Wizengamot.

He was unnerved at hearing such dangerous speculation. It unsettled him to hear the very real possibility that his carefully preserved family could be facing the wrath of a pampered and favored political bully such as James. His brattiness aside, the man enjoyed serious clout. He also had Dumbledore's backing and access to lots of information. Sirius was sure that his ex-friend might uncover some loophole, and considering his influence on the Minister and his strong clout with other Light families, it may prove disastrous.

"So you think it's only a matter of time?" he asked more sharply than he intended. A nod was an only response. In all, at the moment, Lucius had more power to defend Harry and the boy was safer with him, given Draco's rather turbulent emotions. There were certain things Black has left unsaid, but Lucius was Slytherin enough to figure out.

_Sirius needed to perform blood adoption as quickly as possible._

_Either Lucius or Draco needed to close all the loopholes in the laws and fast. _

'It also meant that Draco needed to be incited into fighting for his mate.' Lucius sighed.

* * *

There it is. Enjoy!


End file.
